S0metimes, y0u Need 0nly Will
by Shangreela
Summary: Parfois, notre volonté n'est pas vraiment compatible avec celle des autres... C'est l'expérience qu'il vit. Il Le fuit de toutes ses forces, mais Il le poursuit... Le jeu du Chat et de la Souris - sauf que la Proie n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit !
1. 0

Auteur **:** Lyly.u.

Genre **:** Supernatural, comfort ( ma vision personnelle du comfort ;p ), romance & of course, **yaoi slash** !!!

Rating **:** Je mettrais K pour le genre en lui-même... Sinon pas d'avertissement particulier, ou c'est que je suis *très* tordue ;)

Pairing **:** Vous verrez... :D

Note **:** Ceci est ma deuxième fic sur _Harry Potter_... Elle sera courte ( pas plus de 10 chapitres normalement ). Je tiens également à préciser qu'elle n'est pas ma priorité, donc que les chapitres risquent de se faire quelque peu attendre... Sauf le premier, qui est déjà fini, bien que court - mais fini tout de même :p

Sur, ce, **viel Spaß !**

* * *

Prologue

.

.

« DEGAGES !!! hurla l'adolescent d'une vois stridente. DEGAGES !!!

L'autre s'avança. Il pouvait voir la panique dans les immenses pupilles dilatées de celui qui avait crié. Il savait la raison de cette panique, parce c'était également celle de sa venue en ce lieu – avec l'adolescent. Il _savait_.

Encore un pas. Deux. Trois.

« MALFOY !!!

L'adolescent terrorisé se plaqua davantage encore contre le mur. Ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement une sortie, une solution de fuite – Draco sourit, c'était _tellement_ _**serpentard**_ ! Le regard de l'adolescent se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'y attarda le temps d'un bref instant. Il fronça les sourcils, puis se déplaça de manière à couper toute chance de sortir par cette voie. Il savait qu'en l'état, l'adolescent ne penserait même pas à utiliser – défoncer serait plus exacte – la porte, simplement verrouillée d'un sortilège de glue.

L'adolescent haleta. Draco accrocha ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qui, malgré la recherche aussi erratique qu'infructueuse de sortie, s'arrêtaient sur son corps… ou plutôt une _certaine_ partie de son corps. Avec un autre sourire, plus mental et plus serpentard celui-ci, Draco exposa subtilement l'endroit convoité d'un geste presque naturel. Une lueur bestiale naquit dans les yeux verts en face de lui. L'adolescent s'aplatit encore plus contre le mur, tel un animal acculé. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas son corps, constata Draco avec une grande satisfaction.

Il soupira avec langueur et pencha la tête en une expression enfantine. L'adolescent gémit plaintivement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Du sang coula facilement sur son menton. Cette vision excita Draco ; une pointe de chaleur piqua son ventre. En face de lui, les yeux verts foncèrent encore plus.

« Draco, je t'en prie, souffla l'adolescent, _je t'en prie…_

Fut un temps ou Draco aurait tout donné pour cette supplique – et c'était toujours le cas, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Non.

- Dracooooo…

L'interpellé s'avança, le cœur battant à tout rompre, envoyant toujours plus de sang chaud dans ses veines. Le corps de l'adolescent se raidit, agité de frémissements. Ses mains se refermèrent durement sur les pierres composant le mur de la vielle tour ; un bruit de calcaire brisé, pilé, se fit sourdement entendre.

Draco s'arrêta tout près de l'adolescent blessé. Une aura bestiale semblait irradier de son corps hérissé, chaude, brute, enivrante, puissante, apeurante et _excitante_. Draco hurla mentalement d'extase, réprima un gémissement de pur plaisir et déglutit nerveusement.

Quelque chose se brisa dans le regard vert.

Et Harry Potter se jeta violemment sur Draco Malfoy.

* * *

J'espère que ce court prologue vous aura plu... Personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !

L'ambiance de ce prologue est révélatrice de celle de toute la fic... Donc quelque chose de dense, chaud, confortable, noir, sensuel et dangereux... C'est ce que j'entends par _comfort _;-) Le rating K est donc justifié, ne ?

Avis appréciés et attendus *yeux de Lyly.u. Potté*

**Lyly.u.**


	2. I

Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic... En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Enjoy^^

[_____]

[_____]

C'était étrange d'être là, entravé, enfermé, isolé, et sans baguette – impuissant. Il l'avait imaginé de toutes sortes de façons différentes – un nombre incalculable de fois en fait, et aucune de ces visions ne mentionnaient l'indifférence la plus totale. On lui avait juste pris sa baguette, lancé quelques insultes, entravé pieds et mains, laissé ses lunettes puis jeté dans une cellule.

_Eh bien, voilà quelque chose de surprenant…_

Harry Potter était tombé aux mains de l'ennemi – et on ne lui avait rien fait.

[_____]

Au bout de cinq jours, Harry aurait voulu hurler. C'était insupportable. Il avait à boire à profusion – de quoi compenser la privation évidente de nourriture – et absolument _aucune_ visite. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. La faim ne le dérangeait pas – il y était relativement bien accoutumé, merci les Dursleys – mais _ça_… ! L'attente. L'appréhension. Imaginer les pires scenarii possibles, sans rien vraiment savoir. C'était horrible. Et l'ennui ! Par Merlin et sa barbe à paillettes, si Voldy voulait le buter, il y avait plus glorieux que de le laisser crever d'emmerdement suprême ! _Je sais pas moi, quelques petits _Doloris_, un chouïa de torture, un zeste de sadisme quoi ! Qu'on s'amuse un peu, merde ! ç-ç_

Harry Potter était tombé aux mains de l'ennemi – et s'emmerdait _grave_.

[_____]

Trois jours plus tard encore, Harry Potter jouait à une version unijoueuse de la pétanque avec les petits cailloux présents tout autour de lui sur le sol de sa cellule et avait mentalement épuisé tout son stock de chansons à boire – pourtant conséquent, merci Ron et les jumeaux Weasleys. Et il envisageait sérieusement d'attaquer son répertoire grivois.

Au bout de deux semaines, Harry Potter aurait supplié pour un petit Mangemort. N'importe lequel. Même un des Malfoys ! Non, pire, le Pettigrow ! _Mais, __s'il vous plaît__, __**quelqu'un**__… !_

Deux jours après, on lui apporta trois bols de soupe de légumes – ça tombait bien, l'éternel-Survivant adorait le potage !

Le lendemain, son souhait fut exaucé.

[_____]

Harry se leva vivement lorsqu'un homme entièrement vêtu de noir s'encadra dans le grand rectangle de sa porte de cellule. Mangemort… _**Yeah !!!**_ Un peu plus et Harry l'aurait remercié, lui aurait serré la main avec un sourire reconnaissant. Mais l'homme, réalisa-t-il après, était soutenu par deux autres silhouettes sombres. Et vu comment elles lancèrent la forme dans la cellule, Harry douta que ce fût une des leurs…

Résigné – presque déçu, à vrai dire – Harry s'approcha de la personne et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il l'appela doucement jusqu'à ce que, lassé de son silence, il la retourne sur le dos. L'homme – car c'en était un – émit un son étrange, entre le grognement, le gémissement et l'imprécation, semblait-il. Ses cheveux – plutôt longs pour un homme, d'ailleurs… – glissèrent sur sa peau extrêmement pâle. Harry cria en repoussant le corps loin de lui.

« Oh mon DIEU !!!

D'une, il _connaissait_ cet homme. Il pouvait même dire qu'ils se haïssaient réciproquement, avec une grande cordialité, et profitait de chaque occasion potable pour se pourrir copieusement la vie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le ,,préoccupait'' outre mesure – oh non ! Ce qui le préoccupait, c'était juste ces deux canines d'une taille fabuleusement _pas normale_.

« Oh mon Dieu, répéta-t-il faiblement.

Harry Potter était tombé aux mains de l'ennemi – et avec un vampire inconscient.

Ô joie.

[_____]

Inconscient, oui, mais sûrement pas pour longtemps. _Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, OH MON DIEU !!!_ Harry se releva brusquement et commença à arpenter nerveusement la pièce. _Vampire. Il est un vampire. OK. Je suis enfermé avec Lui. OI-non, __**non**__, pas OK !!_ _Un vampire bordel !! Il va m'sucer à blanc quand il se réveillera !_

Saleté de Voldy, va !

[_____]

L'homme se réveillait doucement. Ça avait commencé par un souffle plus fort, un grognement, puis un gémissement, etc… Il semblait vraiment souffrir. Harry déglutit nerveusement. _C'est bien ma veine, tiens, 'fallait qu'ils me l'affament en plus ! Comme s'il ne m'aimait pas assez pour me saigner sans raison --; Il s'en ferait plutôt une joie, oui !_

Soudain les gémissements cessèrent et l'homme se redressa. Harry gémit intérieurement de désespoir en voyant les traits masculins du vampire, déjà peu avenants à la base, tendus et tirés pas la faim – _ou la soif, en l'occurrence…_

L'homme ouvrit les yeux comme au ralenti, il vit les yeux sombres du vampire glisser aussitôt vers la seule source de sang frais, tapie dans un coin de la cellule : lui.

Harry Potter, éternel Survivant devant l'impossible, fléau personnifié de Severus Graisseux Potionus Snapus, et bien d'autres choses encore, était tombé aux mains de l'ennemi – et allait glorieusement finir en chiche-kebab vivant pour grand carnivore gourmand.

[_____]

Il baissa la tête et soupira. Eh bien, il supposait qu'il aurait du s'y attendre – ce n'était pas comme si sa vie s'était avérée _normale_ et… _glorieuse_.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, les yeux noirs de faim du vampire, à dix centimètres à peine de lui, fixaient sa jugulaire. Il y avait clairement une lueur d'envie dans ce regard. Le souffle d'Harry se figea dans sa poitrine.

_Voilà, on y est. Ma dernière heure. J'imagine que ça devait se finir ainsi…_

Résigné, il posa la joue sur le mur glacé en penchant la tête, exposant son cou. Il sentit aussitôt le visage glacé se nicher dans le creux chaud, juste à la jonction entre son épaule et sa gorge. Apeuré, Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Le vampire poussa un grognement – sûrement d'anticipation, après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours que vous vous apprêtiez à pomper le Survivant à sec, n'est-ce pas ? – et posa la pointe de ses dents sur cet endroit si fragile et si tentant…

Harry Potter était tombé aux mains de l'ennemi – et allait se faire joyeusement saigner à blanc par un Mangemort vampirisé.

[_____]

[_____]

_Hum... Alors ?_

_Lyly.u._


	3. II

Hell0w tout le monde^^ *agite la main*

Me voici donc de retour avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic... Il a mis du temps à venir et ne fait que cinq pages, mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! =)

B0nne lecture tout le monde^^

* * *

**Cosmosattitude** : Merci pour ton jour de bonté lol Je vois que j'ai eu de la chance ;) Mi-même ne laisse pas souvent de review,je veux dire, j'en laisse lorsque j'ai quelque chose à dire, parce que les "Trop bien la suite stp a +", hum, je ne dis pas que je 'napprécie pas d'en recevoir, bien sûr que si, mais ça 'naide pas franchement à t'améliorer... Donc j'évite d'en laer du êm genre^^

Je partage totalement ton idée du Draco Veela ou Vampire, gyaaaaah *meurt de déshydratation subite* Kesskil est secsyyy quand il est possessif *w* Je l'adore tout particulièrement dans Magnetic Attraction, par exemle... *re-dead* D'aillurs, tu en sauras un peu plus sur la _vampyr' attitioude_ de la fic dans ce chapitre^^

Je crois que la fic dont tu m'as parlé est _Crépuscule_, que je lis également, dans laquelle Harry est capturé puis transformé en vamire, et de faire de Draco son calice pour ne pas le tuer à cause des assauts répétés de prises de sang qu'il effectue sur sa (tout à fait délicieuse, avouons-le lol) personne...

* * *

**WARNING SPECIAL :**

**Rating M** pour la première partie du chapitre ! Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, huhu^^

* * *

La morsure était comme il s'y attendait. _Très_ douloureuse.

Les crocs déchirèrent sa chair avec violence et fouillèrent brusquement sa peau à la recherche de ses veines, de son sang. Harry hurla. Il avait l'impression que le vampire tentait d'arracher son artère de son corps, de la mettre à nu comme pour s'abreuver à une petite fontaine. Ses crocs chauds et acérés perçaient, écartelaient la chair à la recherche de ce qui lui était si précieux.

Paniqué, Harry tenta de se débattre, mais le mur le coinçait, et le vampire enroula un bras autour de son torse pour le maintenir contre lui. Visiblement agacé par la résistance de sa proie, le vampire planta de nouveau ses dents dans le cou de son garde-manger avec un grognement bestial. Le sorcier hurla en sentant cette vague de souffrance balayer toute autre pensée. Son grand corps dur du vampire se pressa contre celui, plus frêle et tremblant, de sa proie, cherchant la domination absolue de celle-ci.

Le bientôt-plus-si-Survivant-que-ça poussa un autre cri de douleur, qui se transforma en gémissement plaintif lorsqu'une onde de faiblesse le submergea. Une chape de plomb sembla tomber sur lui, clouer ses bras et jambes, soudainement extrêmement pesants, au sol – le laissant aussi impuissant qu'un pantin entre les mains du mort-vivant. Un râle lui échappa. Son sang… Le vampire avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Et contrairement à l'adolescent, il semblait apprécier tout particulièrement -- quoiqu'Harry doive avouer que, maintenant qu'il ne fouillait plus sa chair mais aspirait goulûment son être, la morsure était beaucoup moins douloureuse… A vrai dire, c'était tout juste désagréable.

L'étudiant cligna distraitement des yeux. Une douce torpeur s'emparait peu à peu de lui, au fur et à mesure que son sang se faisait aspirer hors de son corps.

Au fur et à mesure que le vampire le tuait.

Cette torpeur se transforma rapidement en quelque chose d'autre. Ce fut si soudain qu'Harry ne vit rien venir. Il sentit une chaude sensation grandir dans son ventre. Partant d'un point pour s'étendre à tout son ventre, puis le bas de celui-ci, et qui faisait s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Sans comprendre pourquoi – Harry ne comprenait plus grand chose en fait, à ce stade là – il se retrouva à regretter que son pantalon soit si étroit, et à gémir voluptueusement au rythme des grandes gorgées avides du vampire. Il eut à peine un sursaut lorsque le genou de l'homme s'immisça fermement entre ses cuisses. Il se contenta d'un gémissement rauque. Le vampire parut se satisfaire de ce son, sa main agit habilement pour ouvrir la braguette de l'adolescent avec une rapidité inhumaine. Harry soupira en sentant son excitation libérée de toute compression, et plus encore lorsque la main aux longs doigts glacés du prédateur se pressa contre toute la longueur de son érection. Merlin, il n'avait jamais senti son corps aussi brûlant… Il gémit et se cambra un peu, trop faible pour les sursauts langoureux et les réactions violentes. Les crocs du vampire quittèrent soudainement sa chair, aussitôt remplacée par une bouche sans respiration graciant délicatement la peau meurtrie. Deux légers lapements glacés plus tard, et ces deux lèvres fines remontèrent vers l'oreille du garçon. Simultanément, les mains du vampire travaillaient, l'une à débarrasser l'adolescent de ses vêtements inférieurs, la seconde à la même manœuvre sur son propre corps gelé.

Les yeux vitreux d'Harry enregistrèrent deux lacs rouges aux contours flous, deux billes carmines, presque noires. Puis Harry ferma les yeux, épuisé, et se laissa manipuler. Se contentant de simples et faibles sons pour exprimer son contentement. Les mains du vampire agirent rapidement pour surélever son bassin, et soudain le corps d'Harry fut parcouru par la -presque- plus horrible douleur qu'il eût jamais connu. Harry ferma simplement les yeux.

C'est à peine s'il grimaça lorsque, impatient, le vampire bougea immédiatement après son intrusion. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches osseuses du garçon, s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Ses ongles effilés coupèrent la peau. Un peu de sang coula. Le mort-vivant se repaissait du corps de sa victime impétueusement, avec empressement, ardeur et brusquerie. Comme un animal. Il grognait et grondait sauvagement, d'une voix rauque et bestiale, comme un loup ou un ours pendant l'acte d'accouplement. Ses yeux noirs à force d'être rouges reflétaient un semblant de folie, mêlé à la luxure. Nul doute que baiser le Sauveur du monde sorcier comme une petite putain devait être jouissif…

La tête d'Harry, ses épaules et le haut de son dos cognaient contre le mur à chaque poussée, ajoutant à son inconfort. Et pourtant, il laissait échapper de faibles sons de contentement. Le sexe dur et brutal du vampire l'empalait comme s'il souhaitait fouiller ses entrailles, et Harry ne demandait que cela. Le plaisir montait par flèches, aussi brusques et violentes que leur créateur, aussi chaudes et brûlantes que l'était la douleur dans tout son corps. Le vampire se retira soudain, gardant les hanches du garçon éloignées de lui. Impatient, le Gryffondor gémit et gigota faiblement, épuisé. Il avait presque mal tant son érection était dure, et il savait qu'il était au bord de quelque chose de divin.

La créature écarta presque gentiment ses jambes, l'ouvrant au maximum, puis elle l'empala violemment, forçant son chemin jusqu'au fond et même plus en lui, tant et si bien que lorsqu'il jouit, Harry ne sut pas vraiment s'il hurlait de souffrance ou d'extase.

Puis il s'évanouit.

[_____]

Harry se réveilla deux jours après. Ce fut d'ailleurs plus une résurrection qu'un réveil. Tout d'abord, il eut froid. L'Alaska ou la Laponie lui serait paru plus chaud.

Puis faim.

Puis soif.

Ou soif d'abord et faim ensuite, il n'aurait su le dire.

En tous cas, son estomac vide lui criait qu'il le remplît – requête avec laquelle il était d'accord, malheureusement, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait as de restaurant à proximité. D'ailleurs, malgré sa faim, l'idée de manger le répugnait. Rien que d'imaginer un de ces bons petits rôtis de chevreuil en sauce qu'il affectionnait tant… _Bouah, que quelqu'un me donne une pierre pour lester mon estomac et m'empêcher de le recracher !_

Il se redressa doucement, prudemment. Il se sentait faible… Si faible que se redresser de manière à reposer entièrement contre le mur fut ardu. Lorsqu'il eut réussi, la tête lui tournait et ses mains tremblaient. Manger. Il devait manger. Se nourrir.

Maintenant. _**Tout de suite ! **_rugit une voix dans son esprit

Il tenta de se relever en s'appuyant au mur et poussa un cri de douleur. Le cri mourut brusquement dans sa bouche et il retomba contre le mur en haletant inutilement, l'esprit embrumé. Cette douleur… il grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil à son épaule, l'origine de la sensation. La peau était intacte, lisse et pâle – certainement dû au manque de nourriture. Ça le conforta dans sa démarche. Il se mit prudemment à genoux puis se releva en prenant garde de ne pas utiliser son épaule. Une fois sur ses jambes, tremblantes et aussi vacillantes que sa conscience, il se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée de sa cellule.

« Ohé ! croassa-t-il.

Il devait faire mieux que ça s'il voulait que quelqu'un l'entende.

« Ohé ! répéta-t-il – un peu plus fort et en lançant son pied dans la porte.

Un élan de douleur remonta le long de sa jambe et il haleta alors qu'un vertige le prenait. Il s'affaissa contre le mur avec un bruit sourd.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

[_____]

Une grande ombre le recouvrit. Il grogna faiblement et leva les yeux vers l'homme. Masqué et cagoulé, le parfait Mangemort. Néanmoins, il put dire que l'homme souriait en le voyant, lui, le grand Harry Potter, ainsi affalé contre le mur.

« Alors la catin, toujours à poil ?

Harry cligna des yeux.

_Quoi ?_

A poil ? Comment ça, à poil ? Confus, l'étudiant baissa les yeux sur son corps. Ses cuisses étaient nues. Son ventre était nu. En fait, IL était nu.

_Mai-mai-mai-mais comment ?! Pourquoi ? Et quand ? Et- gyaaah, mais il me matte !! _Aussi vite qu'il le put, il ramena pudiquement ses mains pour couvrir son sexe et plia les genoux. Il grimaça, gémit sourdement. Ce simple geste lui faisait voir des étoiles… Et sa gorge qui le brûlait… Il avait soif/faim !

Le Mangemort eut un rire gras et s'accroupit en face de lui.

« Tu hurles comme une salope, tu sais !

L'homme posa une main sur son genou. Harry cilla. Cet… cette _chose_ semi-humaine n'était _pas_ en train de le traiter comme une simple marchandise, n'est-ce pas ?

« On t'a entendu hurler jusqu'au bout du couloir la dernière fois.

Quelle _dernière fois_ ?! Il ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque « dernière fois » ! Pourtant, souffla une autre petite voix dans sa tête, sa tenue démontrait que… enfin voilà, quoi.

« Elle a du se régaler, la chauve-souris !

'Chauve-souris'…? Rogue ? Il- _Par Merlin me dites pas que j'ai couché avec ce sale type ?!?_

« Vas-y bébé, montre-moi comment tu hurles bien, fit-il en appuyant sur le genou d'Harry pour lui écarter les jambes.

Un grondement sauvage retentit dans la tête de l'étudiant. Il n'allait pas se laisser traiter de cette manière ! Lui, Harry Potter ?_** Jamais !**_ gronda une voix farouche. Il était _infiniment_ plus puissant que cette raclure sorcière !

A partir de là, tout alla très vite…

Une vague de colère le submergea.

Il empoigna l'homme par le col de sa tunique de Mangemort.

Il le tira le sorcier vers lui et lui sourit d'une manière… _plus_ que carnassière.

Il plaqua l'homme par terre,

déchira le col de sa tunique,

se pencha sur lui,

et le mordit.

[_____]

C'était absolument délicieux.

Le sang chaud et épais giclait sans sa gorge, sur sa langue, ses dents. Il sentait ce parfum enivrant prendre possession de son odorat, le goût métallique et capiteux liquide saturer son cerveau. Tout ce qui subsistait en lui était… cette envie irrépressible d'en avoir plus. Encore. Davantage. Encore. Plus. Toujours. Encore. Toujours plus. _Jamais assez !_

Le pomper à blanc. Vider cet homme de tout son sang. Le boire jusqu'à la lie, et se repaître du goût de terreur et d'agonie dans son sang.

Harry s'allongea complètement sur l'homme, le clouant au sol par une force prodigieuse, et but avidement à la source de ce nectar si délicieux.

Il entendit à peine le dernier râle d'agonie de l'homme.

_C'est tellement bon… !_

[_____]

Il s'arrêta lorsque le sang fut presque froid. C'est que, mine de rien, une fois son possesseur trépassé, le sang refroidissait plus vite que le corps…

Il s'assit sur ses genoux et se lécha les lèvres. Une sorte de bien-être presque violent s'était emparé de lui. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus froid. Il n'avait plus faim, ou soif, ou quoi que ce fût d'autre.

C'était vraiment… bien. Bon. Il ne savait pas trop.

Une sorte de quiétude troublante, où il ne pensait pas plus qu'il ressentait de besoins ou d'envies à satisfaire. Et il n'avait _aucune_ envie à satisfaire.

Il déglutit. Le goût du sang chaud, un peu amer, persistait sur sa langue. Il en fallut de peu pour qu'il ronronnât.

Avec un soupir repu, il laissa son poids reposer sur ses fesses, calées dans le creux de ses talons. Il s'affaissa légèrement et bâilla à la manière d'un chat, se sentant étrangement relaxé et libéré de toute contrainte. Il baissa vaguement les yeux sur la masse tiède entre ses jambes.

Et un hurlement de pure terreur perça le silence des cachots.

[_____]

Il repoussa l'homme d'un geste du bras. Le sorcier s'écrasa contre le mur, quelques mètres plus loin, et s'y affaissa après un craquement… sinistre. Il haleta et écarquilla les yeux. _Non… Non !_

Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Il ne avait pas où aller. Pas quoi faire. _Je ne dois toucher personne… Personne !_

Lorsque deux hommes armés de fins bouts de bois apparurent devant lui avec un _Crac !_ retentissant, il ne fit que s'engouffrer dans un corridor adjacent. Ses pieds dérapèrent légèrement. Il y avait du sang sous ses semelles. Vestige du premier homme qui avait juste eu le temps de commencer à hurl- hum, il préférait ne pas penser à ceci.

Un bruit de cavalcade derrière lui, lui indiqua que les deux hommes le poursuivaient. Non ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Un éclair argenté le manqua et fit exploser les pierres près de sa tête. Il poussa un léger cri et se courba en croisant les bras devant sa tête pour se protéger des éclats.

« _Sumperano !_

Il se retourna. Un éclair rouge vif le frappa de plein fouet. Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise et recula sous le choc, avant de tourner les talons et de décamper à toute vitesse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sort inconnu, mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter. Et même s'il était à effet rétroactif, le tout était pour l'instant de vider les lieux le plus vite possible. Il s'occuperait des blessures après.

Il bifurqua dans un couloir parallèle et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant un autre opposant, juste en face de lui. L'homme ouvrit la bouche, il se plaqua contre le mur en désespoir de cause, et le sort orangé le manqua – lui, mais pas les deux autres à sa suite, qui poussèrent un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer en gémissant pitoyablement.

Lorsque l'agresseur se tourna vers lui, son bras s'étira pour frapper – se défendre. Instinctivement. _**Non !!!**_ L'homme s'écrasa contre le mur opposé. Une trainée rouge tacha les pierres grises du mur.

_NON !!!__ NON NON __**NON !!**_

Il serra les dents en sentant les larmes brûler les yeux. Déjà, quelque part pas très loin, des bruits de courses et de transplanage retentissaient. Mieux valait détaler. _Tout de suite._ Il serra les dents et accéléra. _Un coin désert… Personne…_

_Oh !_

Au bout de ce couloir, au centre du croisement en T, une grande dessinée dans le mur fenêtre diffusait une lumière blafarde, qui ajoutait à l'ambiance sinistre du bâtiment de pierres grisâtres. Mais voir cette ouverture sur le monde lui redonna du courage.

Il entendit des bruits de pas rapides, pas loin derrière lui.

Il devait sortir.

Un sort explosa près de son pied, le faisant chanceler.

« **Attrapez-le !!**

Une multitude de sorts fusa suite à l'ordre – verts, rouges, bleus, argentés, gris, et d'autres couleurs qu'il ne prit pas la peine de noter.

Il s'appuya contre le mur pour s'en défaire et se remit à courir. Il devait sortir. Derrière lui, quelques-uns se mirent à le poursuivre.

Il hésitait entre tourner à gauche ou à droite lorsque cela se produit.

[_____]

Il y a parfois des moments où tout va trop vite. Où l'on ne comprend pas tout.

Ce moment-là… fut l'un de ces moments.

- -

A droite comme à gauche, des hommes encagoulés et vêtus de noirs arrivaient.

Il serra les dents.

Un sort le toucha au côté gauche, déchirant sa chair. Il poussa un cri de douleur et vacilla.

Un éclair argenté passa près de son épaule, et il l'aurait touché si le précédent ne l'avait pas déséquilibré, mais au lieu de ça, il alla rebondir sur la protection entourant la fenêtre et toucha un de ses poursuivants.

Quelque chose sembla se connecter dans sa tête, et il se précipita vers la fenêtre. Dans un bel ensemble, ses ennemis crièrent tout en brandissant leurs baguettes.

Il se tourna de côté, croisa les bras devant sa tête, leva une jambe comme pour se défendre, et se jeta à travers la fenêtre.

Les sorciers tombèrent, touchés par les sorts venus d'en face.

Le verre éclata en un tintement cristallin. Incroyablement pur.

Des éclats acérés le frappèrent, le giflèrent, le griffèrent. Le firent saigner.

Il put sentir l'air frais, lourd et piquant caractéristique des bords de mers.

[_____]

Puis Harry Potter, tout récemment échappé du quartier général de Voldemort et plus-si-Survivant-que-ça, chuta de la falaise.

* * *

Alors Cosmosattitude, pas trop déçue ? lol

J'epère que la suite arrivera vite, mais d'abord jaimerai terminer le bonus de ma première HP, _Mourir d'Envies_... Donc, je ne vous promets rien !

C'est tard mais **B0nne Année tout le monde !!!** J'espère que ce chapitre vous contentera ;) Hum, je ne sais pas ce que je voudrais pour cette nouvelle année... (L'auteur lève un panneau : REVIEWS SVP )

Lyly[u]


End file.
